As it is known, in order to wear a tie it is necessary to arrange it around the neck and then to execute a knot.
The knot obtained varies according to shape/size on the basis of the operations executed.
Therefore, it is possible to obtain, for example, a double knot, a Windsor knot, a half Windsor knot, or a small knot.
Just as a way of example, we make here a brief description of one of the methods to knot a tie among the easiest ones, that is, the simple knot.
Such a method foresees: arranging the tie around the neck in such a way that the wider part and the narrower part are on opposite parts with respect to the neck; identifying a seam on the front part of the narrower part; crossing, under the neck, the wider part on the narrower part in correspondence of the seam; making the wider part slide under the narrower part; taking the wider part again on the narrower part so that it is placed on the opposite part with respect to the initial one forming, with the tie, a ring; making the wider part pass upwards, under the ring; making the wider part slide in the ring, keeping the narrower part still; pulling the wider part to close the ring; pulling the narrower part, bringing the knot to the neck; and adjusting the position of the knot.
As it is evident from the description above, the method, even if referred to the simple knot and, therefore, to the easiest one, results to be particularly complex, above all for those that are not experts in tying knots.
Another drawback is represented by the fact that, often, a knot is obtained with such defects as to impede that the knot and, therefore, the tie are in the correct position.
Often, in fact, the knot presents itself in a asymmetrical position and not centered and therefore it imposes an incorrect arrangement of the wider part and of the narrower part with respect to the clothing item.
A further drawback is in the fact that the wider part or the narrower part can be one much longer than the other one, determining a knot and, therefore, a tie of scarce aesthetic value.
In order to try to solve these drawbacks knot tying devices have been realized.
Such devices are usually constituted of a first button resting on the tie, a brooch integral to the first button and holing the tie and a second button presenting a lock catch to the brooch.
In this case, the method to knot the tie foresees that the operator grasps, with a hand, the wider and the narrower parts and closes them one to the other. At the same time, with the other hand, the operator makes the brooch pass through the wider part and the narrower part, bringing the first button against the wider part.
At this point, the operator detects the second button and constrains it to the brooch closing and, therefore, contracting the part of tie contained between the buttons.
Some examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,468A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,963A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,955A.
These devices, though having simplified the realization of the knot of a tie, present important drawbacks.
A first drawback is represented by the fact that the brooch, every time that the tie is knotted, realizes a new hole on the tie.
Therefore, the tie, also after being worn a few times, presents a plurality of holes that degrade the aesthetics and compromise the duration thereof.
Another drawback is in the fact that the operator can hurt himself with the brooch and, in some cases, stain the tie.
It is highlighted, last, how the knot executed with these devices does not present a good aesthetic aspect.